Astral Beginnings
by PerseidSky
Summary: During one of the largest worldwide meteor showers in history, strange meteorites are falling though out the lands, bringing creatures known as "Pokemon" to the planet Earth. This is the start of a bumpy journey for mankind and these new mysterious beings not only to co-exist, but to join forces against the evil within that is slowly but surely rising to destroy this world. OCs


**A/N:** **Hello! :D This is my first Fanfiction, and the idea came to me last night while I was watching a meteor shower on my roof. I thought, why not write something like this, but with pokemon! And thus, this story was born... :I I don't really have much else to say.**

* * *

Lexi took a deep breath as she dove into the crystalline water of the swimming pool in her backyard, the long skirt of her swimsuit trailing after her. She felt herself sink into the cool depths as she slowly opened her eyes once she got to the bottom, her eyes protected from the chlorinated waters around her behind a pair of black goggles.

She blew a bubble or two and watched as they slowly drifted upwards towards the hot summer air above. She stayed submerged in the water for as long as her lungs allowed her before she quickly launched herself from the bottom of the pool back to the shining world of whence she had come from.

"Ahhh~! That felt great!" She exclaimed, as she broke the surface of the water and took a deep, refreshing breath. She smiled to herself as she lazily swam over to one of the ledges on the deeper side of the pool, where she dragged herself into a sitting position, and leaned her head against the warm concrete. She sighed as she closed her eyes, completely content with her surroundings.

It was summer vacation, and Lexi had just finished some of the homework assigned to her by her teaches on the last day of school. It had already been a month or so since school had gotten out, and Lexi had wished to enjoy every moment of "freedom" granted to her by this long, but doomed to end sooner than one would wish, respite. But, I suppose that one can not have all they wish for, because as soon as she had left the gates of the school, her parents had been running her ragged with study booklets and academic extracurricular programs. She barely even had any time to speak to any of her friends at all.

Lexi sighed, this time sadly, at the thought of having to do more of her parents bidding, but there was nothing she could really do about it. But in the end it would be for her own benefit, so she supposed that she could at least try and endure it, and spend more time with her friends during school days.

Lexi opened her eyes and lifted her hands out of the water, and frowned at the sight of her prune-like fingertips.

"I guess it's time to get out and take a shower… I've been in here for 2 hours already." She mumbled to herself as she dragged herself out of the water and onto the hot cement beside the pool, her long brunette hair dripping with water. She quickly wrung out her hair like a wet piece of cloth before she grabbed her blue fish-print towel, dried herself off, and walked into her house with the towel draped around her shoulders.

The house was draped in complete silence as Lexi padded quietly along the wooden flooring towards the leather couch, where she plopped herself down and reached for the TV remote.

She turned the TV up as loud as her ears would allow her to. She apathetically flipped through channel after boring channel, staring at the figures on the screen trying to sell her knifes jewelry, or other strange devices that she had absolutely no interest in. When in the end, none of the channels could catch her eye; Lexi changed the channel to the local news station and decided to see if there was anything interesting going on around in her area.

"-Tomorrow will by sunny with a high of 93 and a low of 72 in the valley, and partly cloudy up in the foothills due to an incoming weather system bring in…"

Lexi sighed and let herself go limp on the couch, not caring that her hair was dripping water on the couch and the floor. She was tired of everyday being so hot that it could melt the asphalt on the roads by her house. Even though it made it possible for her to swim without worrying about hypothermia like in the winter, she still disliked the fact that she would be drenched in sweat the moment she left the cool vicinity of her living room. She looked towards the kitchen, and decided to grab a popsicle. She had already eaten all of her favorite flavors in the freezer, and had to settle for grape or cherry. And deciding that cherry was gross and tasted like cough medicine, she opted to choose grape flavor instead, even though it tasted equally as bad to her as cherry did.

As she walked back to the living room, she noticed that the weather man had stopped talking about tomorrow's obvious blazing temperatures, and about something that perked her interest.

"-And now for something for stargazers in the area. Tonight there will be a meteor shower, a quite spectacular one at that." The weatherman said with a smile, pointing to a chart behind him, "It can be easily seen anywhere in the United States, and will almost be one of the longest lasting showers in known history, it officially started 2 days ago, but will peak today and tomorrow, lasting till next week in North America. So, for all you asteroid lovers out there, be sure not to miss this great opportunity to catch a show of a lifetime. Now back to you Frank…"

Lexi's eyes sparkled at the chance to catch a "show of a lifetime". She had always loved the stars and the far away void of space, with its endless mysteries and possibilities. Plus it had been a while since she'd had the chance to see something as spectacular as this.

She turned off the TV and ran off to her room, her towel forgotten on the couch in her excitement.

"Ahhhhh~! This is going to be so awesome!" She exclaimed ecstatically, fist-pumping in the air and jumping with joy around her room as she packed a small bag with snacks, bug repellent, her iPod and headphones, a picnic blanket and a bottle of water, a portable foldable telescope, and more snacks. And after she had finished that task, she ran about the house laughing and yelling like a madman. It'd been a long time since she was this happy. She laughed at herself as she passed a mirror in the hallway, and made another lap around the house before she jumped onto her bed and lay there motionless for a moment, and let out a sigh of content. She smiled to herself like an idiot, grabbed her stuffed bunny, Carrot, and rolled about her bed.

"This is going to be great!" She repeated for the nth time, throwing Carrot up in the air as she lay on her back. "I bet you wanna come too, huh Carrot?"

She sat up and put her stuffed rabbit down on her pillow and laughed. "Well, sorry! You can't! You'd get all dirty, 'cus I'm going to the hill by the river to go watch it!"

She stood up and patted her rabbit on the head apologetically. "But don't worry, before I go, I'll make sure to put all of you guys by the window, so you can see all the action, ok?" She walked over to the door, and looked back at her bed, and its small pile of stuffed animals and pokemon plushies. "I'm gonna go clean up the mess I made, so please be patient while I'm gone, ok?"

Lexi didn't wait for a reply, as she knew she'd never get one from her tight lipped, vocal cord lacking stuffed friends, and walked away to get her towel, as well as to mop up the trail of water that had dripped from her hair.

...

After Lexi had cleaned up the water scattered about the house, she decided to take a quick shower and changed into attire that was much more suited for watching a meteor shower. It was starting to get chillier at night than in the past, even though each day still remained unchanged and blisteringly hot. Slowly but surely summer was fading into autumn. This also meant the start of a new year in High School for Lexi, who was going into her junior year.

Lexi tied up her hair in a ponytail and started to braid her hair, looking at herself intently in the mirror, trying her hardest not to mess up her braid in her excitement about tonight's events. As she got to the end of her braid, she tied the end with a white ribbon, and turned her head to view her splendid handiwork. She stepped back to get a better look at how her braid went along with the rest of her outfit, which comprised of a pair of navy blue jeans, a long-sleeved white collared shirt, and a pair of road worn sneakers.

She tilted her head as she stared intently at her reflection.

"Huh… I'm missing something… But what…?"

She kept staring for another moment, when it suddenly dawned on her.

"Oh ya! My glasses! Gotta remember those!" She laughed as she went over to her nightstand and picked up her pair of eyeglasses, which she promptly put on while walking back towards the mirror.

"Much better! I knew I was missing something 'cus everything was so blurry!" She laughed at her own foolishness as she, smoothed out a stray strand of wavy hair.

She stood up stiff and straight before letting her shoulders relax and jumped face first onto her bed, her head rubbed into her bed sheets and turned to face her white ceiling as she held her hands up.

Good thing she was alone, Lexi thought to herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Had her parents seen her they would have thought she'd had lost her mind.

Lexi sighed and got up from her bed before she could mess up her hair and headed out of her room and towards the kitchen to fix herself a ham sandwich to eat as she biked to the hills beside the river near her house where she had planed to watch the meteor shower away from the harsh lights of her neighbors.

She opened the fridge and peered inside, grabbing the ham and bread when she located their whereabouts. And she made a sandwich in record time; put away the ham and bread, stuck the sandwich in her mouth, and walked to her room to get her bag and the house keys. Then with a hop, step, and a jump, Lexi got to her garage, grabbing some bug repellent along the way. She locked the door, put her house keys in her pocket and pulled on the door to see if it locked properly. Lexi smiled as the door was indeed locked firmly.

"Well, I guess it's time to go then~!" She said through her sandwich as she walked over to her bike and kicked the kickstand out of the way, as well dumping her bag in the bike basket at the same time.

Stopping afterwards only to eat her sandwich, as she realized that it was a totally silly notion for her to be able to eat as she biked, as she'd most drop it the moment she tried to take another bite. Lexi was kind of a klutz after all when it came to multitasking. She had also gotten tired of holding the sandwich in her mouth, and having the bread being too soggy for her own liking.

"Perhaps I need to think these plans out more before I decide to go for it…" Lexi sighed as she finished the last bit of the ham sandwich. "Well at least I thought about it before I ended up losing my sandwich to my own lack of multitasking skills…"

As Lexi finally set out on her way, she walked her bike onto the road through a small side door in her backyard which connected to the front yard through a short wooded passage and a wooden gate that was quite in need of a bit of a touch up. But Lexi thought that was more of her parents business than her own. But knowing them, they'd probably only get to it once it had completely fallen apart to nothing for them to finally notice and take some form of action. They were very busy people after all.

Lexi rode her bike past the houses of her neighbors; some had lights on in their house, while others looked to be dark and void of its inhabitants.

"I wonder if anyone else around here is watching the meteor shower…" Lexi wondered aloud to herself as she sped past house after house. "They'd be missing out if they didn't. What a pity."

* * *

Once Lexi arrived at her destination, she layed her bike on the grassy hillside and opened her bag. She took out her blanket from the bag, and spread it out on the grass.

Lexi sighed contently as she stood up and looked toward the darkening sky. "Well, all we do now is wait."

She then laid down in the middle of her blanket and looked skywards at the blinking stars and galaxies, hoping for a rain of beauty and magic that was a meteor shower.

Not before long, there was a sudden streak of light near the constellation of the Big Dipper; seeing that, Lexi's eyes widened in excitement and wonder. "Whoa..." She sighed to herself. "That was so... Pretty."

She smiled and rolled around on her blanket in excitement, giddy with the excitment of having seen her first meteor of the night in only the first few minutes of arriving at the riverside.

"I knew that this would be greeeeaaaah!" Lexi jumped up, her heart beating out of her chest.

"I-it was just a mosquito..." She flailed her arms, trying to keep the insect away from herself. "I almost forgot to put on bug spray..." She took her bottle of insect repellent from her bag and sprayed the entire blanket and herself until she was sure no insect would dare approach her.

Lexi laid back down on her blanket and decided to listen to some music as she watched the meteor shower. So she pulled out her iPod along with her headphones and placed her headphones over her ears, putting her iPod's music on shuffle.

Calming music filled her ears, which she recognised as an orchestrated remix of Pallet Town's theme, as a light breeze slightly stirred her hair.

"Ah... This is the life." Lexi sighed and stared back at the sky as a meteor made it's presence known, before disappearing in a glimmer of white light.

...

Lexi yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking around her sleepily. "I must have dozed off..." She yawned again and sat up, stretching. A different song was playing through her headphones, one that she didn't recall starting, but had already gotten to near the last few seconds of it. "That's it. I defiantly fell asleep." Lexi sighed and took off her headphones, which she placed around her neck.

Lexi shivered a little as a cold wind stirred her hair and the grass around her. She stood up and stretched her legs and took a glance at her iPod to check what time it was.

"2 AM?!" Lexi gasped, and quickly put her iPod's music on pause. "Ugh, I didn't mean to stay out this late!"

She looked back at the sky and tried to recall when she had dozed off. She had seen countless meteors come and go, and after many tracks of soothing music, the calm surroundings had finally lulled her to sleep.

"Hmmm... I guess it was worth it." Lexi smiled as she saw another meteor come into view. "I got to see so many pretty... Huh?"

Lexi suddenly noticed that the meteor's light didn't fade out of view. No, it had done the exact opposite. It had **grown brighter**.

"W-what?! ... Wait... Is it... Coming towards me?!" Lexi felt her hair start to stand on end. "N-no way..."

She stared, frozen in awe as the meteor grew brighter and bigger, until Lexi couldn't stand it any longer, she grabbed her bag and started to run farther down the river bank.

Suddenly there was a loud noise behind her, and she was knocked off her feet and onto her stomach.

After not daring to move a muscle for a few moments, which had felt like an eternity to Lexi, She cautiously stood up and looked behind her.

The area where she had just been a few minutes before was smoking, with patches of grass and her blanket was aflame.

"Aw man! My blanket!" Lexi cried, slightly upset. She quickly ran over to survey the damage.

When she reached the side of the crater created by the impact of the meteorite, she noticed that not only was her blanket burnt up in the collision, but her bike was also totaled as well.

"M-my bike!" Lexi felt the color drain from her face. "I just got that for my birthday too..."

She sighed and decided not to think about it for now, and instead, she directed her attention to the cause of her current troubles. The meteorite. Which on closer examination... Didn't look like any meteorite she'd seen in textbooks. Instead, it looked more like... a capsule of sorts. "W-what in the world?" She gaped at her discovery in astonishment, before she knitted her eyebrows in thought. "Should I investigate this?" She wondered out loud, putting a hand to her cheek in thought. "It could be dangerous... But it could be something extraordinary sent from extraterrestrials to try and communicate with humans..." She sighed and put on a brave face. "Well... All in the name of science then..." She slowly made her way down towards the still smoking capsule, treading carefully around a patch of burning grass, and to the side of the capsule.

"Hmmmm... It looks like it's cooled off faster than I thought it would have... Strange." She put the back of her hand above the surface of the capsule, which appeared to be made up of some sort of metal.

Deciding that the capsule was cool enough for her to touch without burning herself, she put a hand on the capsule. "Huh... It's warm. Not even hot enough to be anywhere hot enough to burn- AH!" Lexi jumped back in shock. The capsule had started to open, releasing a cool fogy gas into the area. After another moment of fear, Lexi worked up her courage again, and slowly inched closer to the capsule and cautiously peered inside.

"... Wait, what?" Lexi, suddenly forgetting her initial fear, reached her hands into the capsule and drew out two items.

A strange looking rectangular device, and... A spherical object. One that Lexi knew all too well.

"This is... A.. Pokeball..." She looked at the pokeball in her hand in shock. "B-but... That's impossible... Impossible..."

She decided to set the rectangular device back in the capsule for a moment, and decided to examine only other item contained in it, a chain with a strange looking pendent. The pendent looked like an obsidian rock with a blue crystal imbedded in the middle of it.

"Pretty..." Lexi smiled, lifting up the necklace to get a better look at it. But while she was so mesmerized by the pendant, that her grip on the pokeball had loosened, and it fell to the ground with a click.

"Shoot-" Lexi, realizing her blunder, she looked down just in time to see a flash of white light. "Ah!" She yelped in surprise, and jumped back a bit.

As the light faded, Lexi could make out a silhouette the appeared from the light. It was small but Lexi couldn't quite make out what it looked like.

"Ugh… Now that was a long trip."

And apparently… It could talk.

It got up on its hind legs and looked around a bit before it spotted Lexi, who stood a few steps away, frozen in shock. "Oh…" It yawned. "A human? I didn't expect there to be humans here… Maybe giant weird aliens, but not-"

"U-um…" Lexi interrupted.

"Yes?" it replied. "Assuming that you can understand me, since you **are** holding the Telepathy Stone."

"H-huh?" Lexi looked down at the necklace in her hand. "This?" She held up the pendent by its chain, "You mean this rock?"

"Yes, and be careful with it. Those things are quite delicate." The silhouette replied matter-of-factly.

"O-oh… Ok." Lexi fumbled nervously, deciding to put the pendent around her neck. "Is this ok?"

"Yes. That should be fine." The silhouette sighed. "What did you want to ask me? Oh, and keep in mind that I wish to ask you some questions as well, but as a gentleman, I will let you speak first."

"Ok! U-uh… So… Mr. Alien?" Lexi stuttered nervously, wringing her hands, "What… Are you? And where did you come from?"

"Well… First things first, it was quite rude of me for not introducing myself." The silhouette took a step closer to Lexi, whose eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness once more. "Well… I'm a pokemon. And I came from a far away planet that has become uninhabitable by all life, and- … What… Do I have something on my face?" The small figure looked over at Lexi, who had gasped, and was currently in total shock. "Hey… Are you there? Hello?"

"Y-you're…" It suddenly dawned on her.

"You're a Pikachu."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun! XD Ah... Maybe that was all a bit too corny... ._." I couldn't really think about any other pokemon to start out the story with, but Pikachu. I mean, ya they're pretty common and stuff, but they're just so cute and they just have this air of nostalgia around them. *sigh*... A-anyways, please don't mind my rambling. I hope you've enjoyed this thus far, and please tell me how you think I'm doing.  
**

**Oh! And I also think that it'd be fun if you readers could get involved in the story as well! :D I'll be accepting OCs to put into this story! But not too many though, since I can't really have too many characters with pokemon running around. :P So! Here's a template!**

* * *

**OC Character template**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Area of residence:**

**Pokemon received from capsule (not limited to starter pokemon. NO LEGENDARIES ALLOWED):**

**Appearance:**

**Background info (ex. person has family issues, grew up alone, you know that stuff.):**

**Personality:**

* * *

**And there we have it! :D Thank you so much for reading, and please review! Such things keep me motivated to write more! Though with the start of school, I might be a little bit busy to update that often, but I will do my best!**

**And until next time, farewell my readers~**


End file.
